


[圈套/立克] Ever after (下) (限)

by rindaisy1117



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rindaisy1117/pseuds/rindaisy1117





	[圈套/立克] Ever after (下) (限)

警語 :  
雖然都是微微的還是怕造成不適  
1\. 血 腥(微  
2\. 虐 (微 應該不是虐身也不是虐心 那是虐啥XDD  
3\. 有開車 (不太香 不看不太影響但是寫了都寫了XDD  
4\. HE是必須的(希望不是只有我覺得是HEQQ

感謝閱讀 警告能接受再往下拉哦  
喜歡或不喜歡都請告訴我m(_ _)m

以下正文  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
「Jack你為什麼要來？」  
「你讓我來的。」環顧四周，Jack瞇了下眼，大手筆啊，果然擋人財路就會讓人狗急跳牆，不管是人類還是  
吸血鬼都適用。

「你明明知道。」趙立安的眼眶已經泛紅，他那天就不該傳出求救信號的，所謂的天真現在成了明晃晃的愚  
蠢。

你明明知道這是陷阱。

Jack笑了笑，小個子，你不也明明知道你提的任何要求我都會答應。

收到時間地點的時候他就知道不妙，本來只是想給小個子時間思考，不想逼他太緊，卻高看了那些垃圾的手  
段，沒有下限的低劣，可是有效。

「已經給你們時間告別了，Jack，你也知道我們對背叛者從不寬容。」  
看見不滿陰謀被揭穿，揚言清理門戶的曾經族人，和那群矯情又自以為是的血獵者押著自己的寶貝，Jack沉  
下臉，

「放開他。」

「除非你死，不然死的就是他。」為首的，是Assamite族的長老，這場圍殺的始作俑者，他尖利的指甲輕輕  
劃過趙立安的頸項，隨著細小的血珠慢慢從傷口滲出，血液的芬芳讓身後的一掛血族開始躁動，

「你不做決定，我就把你的小寶貝送給他們了。」

Jack幾乎目眥欲裂，他第一次這麼後悔接近趙立安。  
閉了閉眼、定了定神。

「要我死可以，讓他來。」  
伸手指向趙立安，眼前紅髮血族揚起一抹笑容，像開到荼蘼的黑色曼陀羅，花開濃烈，向死而生。

趙立安被推了過去，身後是無數黑洞洞的槍口。

硬要突圍可能會搭上小個子一條命，他賭不起。  
Jack環顧一圈，輕握住趙立安的手腕，讓他手裡的槍對著自己的左胸，  
「小個子，這裡，銀製的子彈射進這裡，我才會死，你來。」

年輕血獵的手顫抖不已，幾乎握不住任何東西。  
這個姿勢他豈止熟悉，只是那時候他手裡沒有槍。

看不清Jack的表情，好像也是件好事。  
滴、滴、答、答。

「背叛者！你們一起去死吧！」一聲淒厲的尖叫突兀的打破僵持，然後是子彈破空的聲音。

太近了！Jack還抓著他，來不及動，趙立安不知哪來的力氣，硬是就著被抓著的姿勢帶著兩人換了位置，  
子彈透胸而過。

蓬！

炸開的漫天血花一下染紅了血族殺手的眼睛。

太久了，他們都安逸了太久，久到忘記了眼前的年輕血族，是曾經單槍匹馬屠盡一座城的殺手，而唯一能  
要脅他的籌碼，現在已經倒在他的懷裡。

幾乎是瞬間，屍橫遍野，血染大地，方圓百里再也沒有一絲活物的氣息。

除了懷中的人和款步而來的同伴。

「抱歉，來晚了。」來人皺眉看著滿地屍骸，殘肢斷臂，到時候還得幫忙收尾，頭痛。

「小個子…」Jack抱著趙立安，滴下的眼淚已經接近紅色，懷裡人的生命還是一點一滴在流逝。

「Jack..冷靜點，你知道還有個方法。」

他當然想過為他初擁，可是能作為一個人死去，為什麼要選擇永生的煎熬？他本來想耐心等他接受自己的  
全部，陪他看日昇月落、陪他走完一生、陪他垂垂老去，直到一起嘗遍世上酸甜苦辣，看遍人間旖旎風光  
，等到他這一生的最後一刻，再讓他自己選擇是否願意一同攜手永生。

「沒有時間了。」

來人看Jack猶豫不決的樣子嘆了口氣，逕直對已經出氣多進氣少的趙立安開口。

「孩子，你是否願意放棄死後的安寧？」話還沒說完，就被Jack打斷。

他的人，他要自己問。

「趙立安，你聽我說。」

「你是否願意放棄死後的安寧，放棄你的至親好友對你的哀悼？放棄作為一個人類死去的權力？你是否願  
意讓對鮮血的渴望凌駕對食物的欲望？願意與我相伴永生？」

我願意，Jack在心裡說。  
可你若不願意，知道你愛我，那也就夠了。

趙立安勉強的睜了睜眼，看見Jack悲傷的眼睛不再血紅，已經幾乎回到初見時的沉黑色，那些他與自己的回憶  
在腦海裡回放，從初見時的戲謔，互訴衷腸時的喜悅，到近乎訣別的哀慟，他不要訣別，他還想多看他好幾眼  
，他還想他陪在身邊，他們還有很多事沒做，他們…還…

可隨著生命的流失，他思考越來越凝滯，好像甚麼都快要想不起來了。 

「你是否願意跟我在一起，永生永世，連死亡都不能將我們分開？」

幾乎是在耳邊傳來最後這句問句的同時，就感覺到頸動脈附近抵著冰涼、尖銳的觸感，說不上來，你也會拿冰涼  
、尖銳去形容刀鋒，但趙立安的神智在這瞬間突然恢復清明，大概是死前的迴光返照，他清楚的感知，一樣的形  
容，卻迥異的質感，對，那應該說是質感，那是屬於生物的，即使已經不該稱之為活著，那種鋒利依舊是跟趙立  
安同屬有機質的，而皮膚遞出的明明是寒涼的冷意，大腦接收的訊息卻是滾燙的，燙的要將人灼穿。

「我願意。」幾乎是用盡剩下的力氣吐出清楚的三個字，至少要讓他知道，他愛他。

他說，信我得永生。  
那他就相信他。

「可能會很痛，準備好了嗎？」

一開始感受到的是極端的冰冷，像是血液從肢端末梢慢慢被凍結，生機開始加速流逝，徹骨的冷意讓牙關直直打  
顫，然後是心臟，被丟進零下的冰河裡浸泡著，一陣一陣麻痺般的刺痛連帶著肺部被壓縮的窒息感，將他吞沒，  
脈搏跳動的速率一下、一下往下降，越來越慢、越來越慢，連著呼吸一起，最後終於完全靜止，

歸零。 

再有意識時，從身體內部感覺到被焚燒的灼熱、隨著溫度越來越高，血液也開始沸騰，再高過一個程度，視網膜  
映出的色溫已經不再是橘色、紅色，是逐漸趨近天狼星的冷藍色，像是全身都被藍白色的焰火融化蒸發，接著是  
被無數冰寒銳利的刀子割過，他都不知道怎麼人都要被消融了還可以有感覺，從最外層的皮膚開始，一吋一吋被  
切開，再往內的肌肉層被撕裂、甚至是骨骼都被鋸開，最後無數的刀鋒一齊推入心臟，連靈魂一併凌遲，好痛，  
好痛啊！

怎麼準備！？那不是很痛，那是痛不欲生！

對外的五感完全被剝奪，只感受到不停歇的、累進的、層層遞加的痛，太痛了，他覺得自己一定痛得哭了，還是  
沒有？感覺不出來，太痛了，好痛啊，Jack！他覺得自己已經喊得聲嘶力竭，哭到精疲力盡，可連到底有沒有發  
出聲音他自己都聽不見，是連聲音和光線都穿不透的真空，整個人被絕望的失重感、漫長的寂靜和黑暗包圍，

一併歸向虛無。

還要多久？到底過了多久？對時間的流逝徹底失去感知，那究竟只是個瞬間？還是痛苦將持續到永遠，就在他覺  
得即將要後悔想選擇死亡的同時，他得到了一個吻，應該能稱作是一個吻，最先恢復對外界的感知是從嘴唇開始  
，依然冰涼卻相對溫暖的觸感印在唇上，從唇齒間流入又迸開的是黏滑的甜膩，馨香馥郁，彷彿最甘甜的奶與蜜  
，他仰起頭，讓它淌進喉嚨，一點一滴的驅走了五感的錯亂，來自身體內部的劇痛終於一點、一點的平復。

黑暗的宇宙開始盈滿點點星光。

他睜開了雙眼。

烈火鎏金，金色在琥珀色的虹膜裡蔓延，像最美麗的砂金，顏色細膩溫潤，質地柔韌堅強，彷彿可以無限延伸，  
美的讓抱著他的血族都看傻了眼。

一眼，瞬間；一眼，萬年。

「Jack。」終於撿回失落的聲音，他很想說甚麼，又說不出來。

環顧四周，是電影裡看過的那種四柱大床，白色圍幔柔和的垂掛在床側，平和安靜，像剛過去的經歷並未存在  
過，都是他的錯覺。

「這是哪裡？」滿腦子疑惑不知從何問起，他選擇了比較好問的問題。  
「以前同事家，就是你們電影演的古堡啦，這裡比較適合休養，你剛轉化，要先適應一下。」

Jack看著懷裡的人蒼白的臉，很心疼，在他沒有意識的時候他是寸步不離的守著，只能從小個子被冷汗浸濕、  
不停打顫的身體感覺到他的痛苦，卻無法減輕它。

「我暈了多久？」他想知道自己到底是痛了多久。  
「七個日夜。」  
「小個子，對不起，很痛吧。」  
「都要痛死了！如果早知道這麼痛，我就不要了！」好氣啊，得哄。

「你捨得不要我？」這可不行。  
「不要明知故問！」

「但是小個子，我真的要跟你道歉。」Jack突然坐正，表情認真。  
「怎麼了啊？」趙立安突然有種不太好的預感。

「你會這麼痛，是因為少做了一個步驟。」那雙眼睛裡的紅又開始緩緩凝聚。  
「不要賣關子啦，壞Jack，不要告訴我失敗要重來啊！老子這次不幹！」

「也不是失敗啦，一般我們血族在進行初擁的時候，會一邊跟對方做愛，可以麻痺那個疼痛，讓它被快感淹沒  
，可是呢，等等等先別打我，我那不是因為情況太緊急了嗎，我不先咬你你死了怎麼辦，哪有時間先做你，欸  
…別打別打，補上就行了。」幼崽都不會控制力道，小個子打人好痛。 

「你他媽這跟開刀不上麻醉有甚麼兩樣啊，事後麻醉有意義嗎，Jack！」  
脾氣還變得很差。

「有，有意義，對我來說，我只給過你一個人初擁，那等於我們的新婚，你是我的新娘，新婚之夜的儀式要做  
完啊。」

「誰是你的新娘啊！要新娘你隨便去外面找都有一打！」  
明明白皙近乎透明的臉頰卻浮上了淺淡的紅。  
「要也是新郎…唔。」小小聲的抗議被吞沒在戀人的吻裡。

Jack不再解釋，猛然把人一把扯進懷裡，銳利的尖牙朝頸動脈直接紮下。

「你…阿…」直接傳進大腦意外的不是痛感，是一陣酥麻，直接讓趙立安勃起了。

「Jack…你到底，做…哈…你做了甚麼，阿….哈…」戀人邊吸血邊用舌頭舔舐頸側的傷口，鮮血汩汩滲出  
又被舔回Jack嘴裡，血液的香氣越來越濃厚，充盈了整個房間，他情不自禁的越吮越激動，失而復得的喜  
悅幾乎讓他沒有餘裕對懷裡的人溫柔。

再次感受到血液的流失，這次不再是痛苦，趙立安愕然的發現他竟然餓了，而且飢餓的來源就是身上的戀  
人，他一邊想抗拒這種感受，卻發現下腹升騰而起的性慾混雜著喉嚨的乾渴造成的食慾開始加成，一起侵  
入他的感官，想做愛、還想咬他，這衝動讓他陌生又有點懼怕，他皺著眉想推開源頭，卻本能性的越抱越  
緊，不受控的尖牙在唇側若隱若現。

「唔…」好難受，那股來自喉嚨的灼燒感讓他哼出聲。

Jack抬眼才發現趙立安的不對勁，趕忙伸出手腕，用獠牙劃開一道口子，直接湊上趙立安的唇畔。

本能終於全面壓過理智，太香了，有了這個誰還需要甚麼毒品，隨著血族的血流進喉嚨，那種飢渴感被這  
種香甜很好的緩解滿足了，取而代之的是，在四肢百骸裡洶湧奔騰的快感，太超過了，他怎麼不知道被咬  
跟咬人會像是被喂了春藥，雖然趙立安自己也沒吃過就是了，但是估計效果差不多吧，快感傳遍全身，身  
體的每一寸都在討要著觸碰，他可能還沒有想到，要蓋過瀕死體驗的痛，到底得給予多強烈的性刺激。

而且他現在已經沒有痛苦可以平衡。

「感受我，小個子，你專心感受我。」

趙立安的感覺越來越強烈，幾乎戀人隨便碰他哪裡他都有射精的衝動，嗚，難怪電影裡會那樣演，好可怕  
，趙立安幾乎是貪婪地舔食戀人的鮮血，他的血是摻了酒嗎？好好喝，他是不是醉了，腦子有點暈，有點  
恍惚，明明是兩具沒有體溫的身軀，怎麼還能感受到溫度在上升？身體越發激烈的交纏，激烈的親吻已經  
變成搶占地盤，也許繼承了初擁者的性格，趙立安發現他也想搶占主動權。

卻在絕對的血脈壓制上被無情地拒絕。

雙唇交織，互為慰藉，不及飲盡的鮮血沿著嘴角蜿蜒流過兩人的肌膚，像潑灑在白瓷上的彼岸花，紅的刺目妖嬈。

需索，被需索，四肢糾纏，纏人的吻從指尖來到心臟，該是已經停止跳動的地方，卻依舊會發燙、灼人的  
熱度一下下落在胸口、腰際、後背，綿密的留下一片奼紫嫣紅，像多汁誘人的果實，被榨出的漿液紅紅紫  
紫，深深淺淺染遍全身，層層疊疊，帶給對方綿延不絕的快感。

來自胸前的刺激讓趙立安不禁挺胸把兩點朝戀人口中送，變得更加纖長的手指沒入戀人張揚的紅髮，毫不  
壓抑的喘息跟呻吟很好的告訴了身上的血族，他的伴侶在索求他，這個認知無疑是對戀人最大的鼓勵，他  
近乎忘情的噬咬，蹂躪它們，幾乎要滲出血珠了，可是本該有的痛感幾乎全被轉化為性愉悅，全數匯至下  
身。

心蕩神馳。

趙立安硬的發疼，他急切的在對方身上磨蹭著性器，想緩解這種從骨髓裡傳出的癢意，Jack此時同樣理智  
全無，被戀人的急迫討要一起拉入慾望的深淵，他抓著趙立安的手，一同握住兩人同樣硬脹的的東西。

「恩…好爽。」  
快感在頭皮蔓延，趙立安舒服的連腳趾都蜷曲起來，弄皺了潔白的床單，跟著握著自己的大手一起撸動下  
身，相互摩擦、擠壓，粗喘在耳邊迴盪。

「要射了，阿…」原來變成吸血鬼還是會有精液，趙立安這念頭一閃而過，又被身上的戀人帶入新一輪的  
戰役。

也許血族的身體優勢遠好於人類的就是體力恢復跟傷口癒合都太快了，Jack一下插進了兩隻手指，趙立安  
也只是稍僵了一下，後穴便開始有節奏的收縮起來，貪得無厭的吸附著他的戀人，見狀，Jack也不打算忍  
了。

他渴求他，他容納他。

還未得到紓解的性器一下插進後穴最深處，明明看書上說是會痛的，趙立安感嘆了會造物者的神奇，身體  
比他還快接受這種轉變，幾乎是自顧自的迎合起身上的人，連滲出的血液都直接取代了潤滑，還好像被加  
了催情劑，不僅不痛，各種麻癢、飽脹、舒服的感受從內部瘋狂傳來，他一邊配合身上人的動作，往後抬  
腰，吞吐著對方的碩大，口中一邊放肆的呻吟著，他就是想告訴他，太舒服了。

舒服的讓人想哭。

「Jack？」被一下的帶到床前，趙立安抬頭一看，竟然是一面大鏡子。

「看看你自己。」

身上的痕跡還未完全淡去又新添了好幾處，而在身後握著自己的腰進出的血族，眼睛已經完全變成了腥紅的  
血色，兩具身體糾纏的樣子美麗又色情的讓人挪不開眼。

稍稍停了下來，Jack俯身吻了吻趙立安左邊後背，表情虔誠，甫抬起頭，他看見那雙漂亮的金棕色眼睛專注  
地望著鏡子裡的自己，做了個口型。

幹我。他說。

沒甚麼比直接坦蕩的戀人更能激發身上血族的慾望，戀人抽送的動作變的越發迅猛激烈，享受對方後穴的軟  
肉無師自通的糾纏，在插進來時欲拒還迎的層層裹上，抽出去時留戀不捨的絞緊挽留，跟不停回身索吻的戀  
人一樣熱情，在高潮來臨時，Jack忍不住再度咬住了趙立安的側頸，一邊吸血，一邊把人給操射了。

抵死纏綿，周而復始，愛與欲相伴相生，在瀕臨死亡的高潮中看見永恆。

大概做了七個日夜，趙立安驚嘆於這種轉變，只要是跟Jack在一起，永生，或許也不是那麼可怕的事情。

生不如死，死不如重生。  
在生與死模糊的地界，只看到他那雙眼睛，告訴他，  
走過來，我永遠在。

注:  
“生不如死 死不如重生”靈感參考自煎熬-李佳薇official HQ官方版音檔


End file.
